


Blame

by Eggscalibur0901



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Guilt, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggscalibur0901/pseuds/Eggscalibur0901
Summary: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.One aspires to live by them, but in the end, words do cut sharper than knifes.A prequel of “Too Late”, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Blame

A lone figure stood before small stones that seemed to have been touched by the withering of time.

Crouching down the man touched one of the stones, gently, cautiously.

Sitting down, he looked at them, reminiscing, unmoving.

Kakashi Hatake was a man who lived in the past, unable to look towards the future. A man with many regrets and many resentments.

He sighed for the umpteenth time. The oppressing feeling inside his chest tightened, as a roaring anger pounded against his entire being.

Still, his facade remained calm and stoic, not betraying the overwhelming feelings of loss and anger he felt.

"It has been a while... Sensei, Kushina-nee..." hand going through his hair.

"Today is October 10th... and to this day- every moment hurt to know what has happened." He shut his eyes tightly, fists clenching into the soft grass.

"And I can't help myself... but blame him. Without-", he gulped. He just had to rant now, get everything out to regain his peace of mind- and resume being the person Naruto needs. Kakashi knew that those words coming out of his mouth were just stupid, just an outlet of all his pent up emotions. Once again Naruto was used as a scapegoat but Kakashi needed this moment. This short moment to vent all his self-hatred. And the dam inside him broke.

"Without Naru- the boy-.... you would still be alive. His birth sealed the fates of so many lives... he- he is to blame for the attack. He killed them."

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"He killed you."

His eyes were burning- he had to get it all out, this cruel, meaningless drivel to make him forget his own faults for a short moment.

"That demon child took you away from me- and for that... I hate him. He is a disgrace for your memories. He- he does not even know you like I did! His existence is a burden to everyone!"

The last words gained intensity before the man slumped. He had said all those despicable things and he felt better.

He mentally apologised to the sunny haired boy, who was the only remaining link to his treasured past. He thought of the bright smile and fierce determination Naruto radiated. Kakashi smiled.

Thinking at the words he spewed, the silver haired man nearly laughed. Because they were so untrue, so ridiculous. Naruto is a great Shinobi- a legacy that his parents would be proud of. That Kakashi was proud of. He might have not been the best sensei, but Naruto managed fine on his own. Naruto became his own person. Strong. Independent. 

Dusting himself off, Kakashi stood up.

Maybe he should search for Naruto and invite him to some ramen. Kakashi chuckled. He turned.

And his heart constricted in an instant.

Blue teary eyes shone with grief and betrayal. They accused him. Burned his entire being.

And in an instant they dulled, what were once bright cheery eyes became emotionless. Dead.

The young man in front of Kakashi tried to open his mouth- no sound. No motion. A turn, followed by nearly silent footsteps.

The wind picked up at that moment, leaves were flying through the clearing, like torrents of tumultuous emotions.

And Kakashi just stood there. Unable to move. What had he done...

It was the last time Kakashi saw Naruto.

The boy left the team a day after that. Impossible to locate. Apartment abandoned. All his belongings were left behind, money, the necklace, his hitai-ate.

Years went by and Naruto was still gone. Konoha became a silent place. Life resumed but not for Kakashi. Guilt ate him up day by day. Every second ofhis every waking moment- it even haunted him in his dreams. Accusing azure eyes. Dull aquamarine. Dead blue.

Tsunade-sama became quiet. No more anger outbursts, but also no more joy. She just did her job. Day in, day out.

Kakashi was sure that she knew something but did not dare ask. After all, it was his fault.

Weeks later he would be rescued by one of Danzo's Ne. He would not recognise the empty shell of the former bright young man. But he thought that he could hear the man saying something to him.

"And I blame myself too."

Kakashi lost consciousness shortly after.


End file.
